Volver a Empezar
by DiannaCharlieQuinn
Summary: Que pasa si una persona de tu pasado, vuelve a tu vida? se podrá perdonar las heridas causadas? G'p Rachel
1. Chapter 1

"Volver a Empezar

Capítulo I : Ida y llegada

**\- No me puedes estar haciendo esto, dime que es una broma, por favor, VAMOS DILO**! – gritaba una morena, con los ojos cargados de dolor

**\- Lo siento, ya tome una decisión y tú la sabías, lo supiste desde el primer día **

**\- Dios, no lo puedo creer, como me pude enamorar de ti?, como pude estar con una persona como tú ?–** se acercaba a la rubia que tenía en frente y la señalaba

**\- Nunca estuvo en mis planes que esto pasará, te lo dije muchas veces, yo quiero ser libre, quiero salir de este miserable pueblo, estudiar y viajar, conocer el mundo, una familia es en lo último que pensaba** – se alejaba de ella

\- Un hombre, que se había mantenido ajeno a esta discusión, se puso de pie y golpeo la mesa, en donde se encontraban las dos mujeres –**Entonces, señorita Berry, va a firmar?**

\- Sin decir ni una palabra, tomó el documento que estaba sobre esa elegante mesa y firmó, se secó las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas, levanto su vista y encontró la mirada de esa rubia que siempre amó, desde el primer día que la conoció - **Te odio**– y salió de ese despacho sabiendo que había perdido a su gran amor, pero obteniendo en cambio, uno más puro e incondicional, ese amor que es la mayor motivación que puede tener una persona para vivir.

**New York, 5 años después:**

Una niña de 5 años, se levantaba calladita de su cama, se puso las pantuflas, se refregó sus ojitos y camino a la habitación de su madre, abrió con cuidado la puerta y sin hacer ruido se subió arriba de la cama, con una sonrisa observo a su mamá y pensó en dejarla dormir, pero sus ganas de comer esos ricos pasteles de día domingo gano más, así que con sus deditos comenzó a contar, 1,2,3 **– MAMÁAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA** – se tapó la boca con sus manitos cuando vio a su madre, caer de la cama

**\- Emma, cuantas veces te he dicho que no hagas eso?** – se puso una mano en el pecho para trata de controlar mejor su respiración, nuevamente se acostó y miraba a su hija como se aguantaba la risa, sonrió, le encantaba verla feliz aunque eso signifique caerse cada domingo de su cama – **puedes reírte si quieres eh**

**\- Jajajajajajajajajajjajaja , porque, siempre te caes mami? Jajajajajajaja **– daba vueltas por la cama, agarrándose la panza

**\- Ya , ya , a ver , ven a revisar mi brazo creo que me lo lastime cuando me caí** – hizo un puchero, para que su hija se acerque – **necesita que le des besitos** – Emma de apoco llegaba donde su madre –

**\- Te duele?** – le pregunto con toda preocupación, mientras le examinaba su brazo

**\- Un poco** – más pucheros y su hija comenzó a darle besitos en su brazo para tratar de aliviar ese "dolor" **– mmmm creo que ya estoy mejor** – movió su brazo para demostrarle que ya estaba todo bien y cuando su hija bajaba de su cama, la agarro de su pequeño pijama y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas – **crees que te dejaré ir así? Pues no **

**\- Jajajjajajajajjajaa , no mamá jajajajajjajajja mamiiiiiiiii nunca más jajajajajaja lo juro, lo juro jajajajajajajaja, me voy hacer pis jajajajaajajaa**

**\- SE PUEDEN CALLAR? HAY GENTE DURMIENDO!** – una voz se escuchó desde el living y Emma salió corriendo, ya que conocía perfectamente de quien se trataba

**\- Tía SANNNNNNNN** \- se tiró encima de ella en el sofá donde se encontraba su tía y la llenaba de besos, sabía que de ese modo, no había retos por parte de la latina por despertarla temprano

\- La latina aunque se quería hacer la ruda, sencillamente con su sobrina no podía, así que comenzó nuevamente una guerra de cosquillas, esta vez por la pequeña y su tía – **Bueno ya, dejen sus juegos, Emma a bañarse**

**\- Calma tus celos Berry, no es culpa mía que tu hija me prefiera a mi **– con un guiño de ojos se levantaba del sillón y se acercaba a su amiga para darle un golpe en el trasero

**\- Y que te paso? De nuevo no encontraste tu casa? **

**\- Ja ja ja, que gracioso, muy gracioso** \- camino a la cocina – **van a ir a comer esos pasteles de cada domingo? **– se servía café – **Dios nunca más salgo, lo juro, me revienta la cabeza **

**\- Así es** – miraba a su amiga que estaba con sus manos en la cabeza - **Eso dices cada fin de semana y como cada fin de semana siempre terminas así **– hace un movimiento con su maño señalándola

**\- En serio, que te comiste esta mañana, un payaso? **

**\- Bueno me iré a ver a mi hija a ver si terminó de bañarse y tu** – la apuntó – **toma ese café rápido para que nos vayamos a comer esos riquísimos pasteles de día domingo**

**\- No puedo, se me había olvidado, que hoy llega la nueva arquitecta de la constructora y debo llevarle su contrato** – bufó – **puedes creerlo? Haciéndome trabajar un domingo, eso es pecado **

**\- Para ti es pecado trabajar hasta los lunes jajajaja** **... auch** – se sobaba la cabeza – **imbécil me pudiste matar con esa manzana**

**\- Ya deja el drama y anda a ver a Emma que de seguro, está inundando tu baño como el titanic **

Una rubia miraba el edificio que tenía al frente y suspiraba, esperaba que esta decisión que había tomado sea la correcta, ya que las anteriores no salieron del todo bien, puso sus manos en la cadera y respiraba una vez más, hay veces en esta vida que la cobardía nos hace perder grandes oportunidades y ella lo sabía muy bien. Comenzó a caminar a la entrada, en donde un guardia le abrió la puerta, le pregunto su nombre, cuando se lo dio, el hombre, sonrió y dejándola pasar , mientras se dirigía a la oficina principal , observa cada rincón de su nuevo trabajo, antes que pudiera tocar un hombre, de unos 50 años, vestido formal salía a recibirla.

**\- Señorita Stone** – le tiende la mano en modo de saludo – **mucho gusto, mi nombre es Robert Martin, el gerente de esta agencia, mucho gusto, disculpe por hacer que venga un día domingo, pero necesito que mañana mismo viaje a supervisar las obras**

**\- Mucho gusto** – soltaba la mano, de quien sería ahora su jefe – **no se preocupe, yo entiendo**

\- la dirigía a un despacho **– bueno esto tomará solo unos minutos, aún no llega nuestra abogada**,**luego de que firme el contrato me gustaría mostrarle las instalaciones y su oficina **

**\- Claro me encantaría –**

Unos ruidos afuera advirtieron la llegada de otra persona – **debe ser ella, por favor tome asiento, yo iré a buscarla**

**\- Perfecto **– miraba a su alrededor, era una gran oficina, con muebles elegantes y modernos, camino hacía un ventanal y observo las calles, las personas, que transitaban por esa concurrida avenida, vio a unos niños tomados de la mano de sus padres y cerró los ojos

**\- Buenos Días, disculpe la tardanza, pero había un tráfico que** – no pudo continuar con lo que decía porque al ver a la persona que se encontraba en frente su cuerpo solo se llenó de rabia

**\- Santana** – la rubia asombrada, se dispuso a caminar a donde se encontraba la latina, nunca imagino que en una ciudad con miles de habitantes , iba a encontrar a la mejor amiga de la persona que tanto amó


	2. Chapter 2 Saber de ti

**Capitulo II: Saber de ti **

\- - **Santana** – la rubia asombrada, se dispuso a caminar a donde se encontraba la latina, nunca imagino que en una ciudad con miles de habitantes , iba a encontrar a la mejor amiga de la persona que tanto amó – **Santana, com…..** \- antes que terminará de hablar, una mano se estrelló en su mejilla

\- - **No sabes las ganas que tenía de golpearte, una lástima que estemos en mi trabajo y no pueda dejarte marcadas mis botas Louis vuitton en tu trasero **

\- - **Wouuuuuu** – aún con su mano en sus mejilla, miraba a la latina y no sabía si devolverle la cachetada o llorar – **me la merezco**

\- - **Jajajajaja, solo eso dirás, "me lo merezco", eres una sirven**-

\- - **Bueno veo que ya se conocieron** – entraba el señor Martin a la oficina – **Santana me gustaría que le mostrarás el contrato a la señorita Stone para que lo revise **– al escuchar ese apellido, la morena miró a la rubia que había quedado con la cabeza agachada y solo miraba el piso

\- - **Eh si si claro, no se preocupe** – se acercó a la mesa y abrió su maletín para sacar unos documentos – **bueno aquí tiene el contrato, si está de acuerdo con todo lo que está ahí escrito solo debe firmar** – sin que su jefe se diera cuenta le susurro a la otra mujer- **en caso que no lo esté puede ABANDONAR** – resalto aquella sencilla pero significativa palabra- **el despacho**

\- - **Bueno yo las dejo un momento , iré hacer unas llamadas, Señorita Stone en unos minutos más la vendré a buscar para mostrarle las instalaciones como habíamos quedado** –sale de la oficina dejándolas solas

\- - **Stone, eh? No sabía que aparte de abandonar a tu familia también usurpabas nombres** \- la miraba fijamente

\- - **Es es una larga historia, es todo?** – corría los papeles que había firmado a la latina –

\- - **Si es todo, me imagino que encontraste tu libertad que buscabas no?** – arreglaba los documentos mientras los iba guardando en su bolso nuevamente –

\- - **Como están ellas?** – le respondió en cambio –

\- - **Ahora te vienes a preocupar? , no jodas, tú crees que yo te voy a decir algo? – **le dio una mirada severa

\- - **Solo quería saber cómo estaban?** – intentaba pararse, pero Santana lo impidió, agarrándola del brazo

\- - **Mientras tu disfrutabas tu libertad, mi amiga no dormía por dedicar su vida a SU hija, mientras tu te emborrachabas en las fiestas, Rachel hacía mamaderas a las tantas horas de la madrugada, mientras tu despertabas seguramente con tu vomito de tanto beber, ella cambiaba pañales sucios, mientras te levantas cada día con alguien nuevo en tu cama, mi amiga durante estos cinco años sigue despertándose con la misma pequeña mujer, pero sabes? Mientras tu mayor logro ha sido ser una gran arquitecta, el de Rachel es ser la mejor mamá del mundo** – la soltaba del brazo, parándose de su asiento, le dio una mirada a la mujer – **hasta luego señorita STONE **

\- La rubia que había escuchado cada palabra con un nudo en la garganta, por fin pudo soltar esas lagrimas que tanto reprimió, porque sabía que cada una de las cosas que le dijo esa morena eran ciertas, pero lo que no le dijo es que al final del día ella siempre está sola.

En el otro extremo de la ciudad, una morena y una pequeña rubia, se encontraban comiendo unos ricos pasteles y leche con chocolate.

\- - **Que tienes ahí?** – le tocaba la nariz – **parece que fuera crema** – le manchaba

\- - **Jajajaja mamá, no, me dejaste toda sucia jajajaja** – limpiaba su nariz con una servilleta – **ahí mami , salió? **–

\- - **Mmmm, no, te queda un poco ahí** – ahora le ponía crema en las mejillas

\- - **Jajajaa… mamá, porque no vino la tía San? **

\- - **Porque la tía San, tenía que trabajar** – con su mano le sacaba la crema que tenía su hija aún en el rostro

\- - **Ahhh … vamos a ir al parque?** – hacía unos adorables pucheros –

\- - **Está bien, está bien, vamos al parque** – reía al ver a su hija, dar saltos de felicidad, sin dudas esa pequeña era su mayor alegría. Se dirigieron, a la salida de ese local que cada domingo iban, lo descubrieron un día que a la pequeña Emma con solo dos, se cayó jugando y no paraba de llorar, así que su madre corrió hasta ese local para poder comprar algún dulce que haga que la niña deje sus lágrimas, probo con muchos, hasta que una de las señoritas que ahí atendían le dio un pastel, le dijo que era el más sabroso porque era hecho de sonrisas y risas, así que Emma lo acepto y dejo de llorar, desde ese día, no hay domingo que no vayan a comer su rico pastelito.

\- - **Adiós Rach** – le guiño el ojo, una de las empleadas del local – **nos vemos Emma** – quien corrió a darle un beso a la mejilla y susurrarle algo en el oído que su madre no pudo escuchar – **jajajaja ok hermosa, tratare** – la abrazo – **es un secreto de las dos Berry no te metas** – le respondió, a la morena cuando esta le pregunto qué le había dicho su hija

\- - **Ustedes y sus secretos, adiós Reagan** –

\- - **Nos vemos Rachel Berry** – le lanzó un beso al aire

Rachel Berry, una mujer de 22 años, de Lima - Ohio, desde muy pequeña se diferenció de las demás niñas de su edad, ya que sus genitales femeninos no se reprodujeron de la forma normal y eso provoco que sus órganos sexuales sean de un hombre, en un comienzo fue difícil ya que no sabía el porqué de esa situación, pero luego que sus padres le hablaron y le dijeron que su condición se debía porque ella era especial, comprendió que debía aceptarse y ser feliz.

Estudió medicina con especialidad en pediatría, si bien su gran sueño era ser actriz de Broadway, pero una noche cuando aún estaba en secundaria y su pequeña, con unos meses de nacida, lloraba por tener temperatura, supo que necesitaba aprender todo acerca del cuidado de niños, para que nunca vea enferma a su hija.

¿Cómo llegó Emma a su vida? … Esa respuesta aún no es tiempo de saberla.

La morena llego a su departamento con su hija en sus brazos, la pobre se quedó dormida, luego de jugar en el parque, cerró la puerta y camino a la habitación de Emma, la dejo con cuidado en la cama, le saco sus zapatillas, tapo su pequeño cuerpo con una frazada, besó su frente y cerró la puerta, no sin antes mirarla por última vez para asegurarse que estaba todo bien. Sintió su celular vibrar en sus pantalones y sonrió al ver de quien se trataba

\- - **Que pasó San? Vienes a cenar?** – caminaba a su living

\- - **Eh, si Rach, necesito hablar contigo –** resoplo**\- es urgente** – la morena frunció su ceño , la voz de su amiga se escuchaba angustiada y eso la alerto

\- - **Está todo bien?** – se sentaba en su sofá

\- - **Es mejor que lo hablemos en persona** – y sin más cortó la llamada

Tuvieron que pasar más de una hora, para que la latina llegue al departamento de Rachel, la cara que traía presagiaba que lo que le iba a contar no iba a ser nada bueno. Se sentaron en el sofá y ninguna de las dos pronunciaba palabra

\- - **Y bueno, que era eso que tenías que decirme**? – la morena fue la primera en romper el silencio

\- - **Primero, Emma dónde está? **– su tono de voz se puso temblorosa

\- - **En su habitación está durmiendo … vamos Santana, habla**

\- - **Rachel, yo, yo no sé cómo te vayas a tomar esto** – le tomaba las manos y la miraba a los ojos

\- - **No, no, dime que no es cierto, te vas a morir? **– se levantó del sofá que compartía con la latina y comenzaba a dar vueltas por el living – **yo sabía que tanta borrachera no iba a traer nada bueno y todas esas mujeres San, algunas de ellas te contagio algo?** – la morena divagaba y divagaba – **siempre lo supe yo….**

\- - **QUINN VOLVIO!** – en silencio, así quedo ese departamento por primera vez desde que vivían ahí

**Muchas gracias por los favoritos , follows, aunque me gustaría saber sus comentarios, gracias a 0516m30 por su review ! , en los próximos capítulos se verá la historia de los personas**


	3. Chapter 3 : Volverte a ver

**Capitulo III: Volverte a ver**

\- **QUINN VOLVIO!** – en silencio, así quedo ese departamento por primera vez desde que vivían ahí

\- la morena no daba crédito a lo que oía, sencillamente no podía articular alguna palabra, se tuvo que sentar ya que sus piernas se doblaban solas, producto de los nervios, tomo su cabeza con ambas manos y no sabía que decir o que hacer, el corazón lo sentía acelerado y no era capaz de levantar su mirada

\- **Rach, mírame por favor** – le agarro sus manos para que pueda verla – **yo estoy acá contigo, con ustedes, sabes que no las dejaré solas **

\- **Que pasa si la quiere de vuelta? , si solo vino a quitármela?** – Sus lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas sin control – **yo me muero Santana, me muero, yo sin ella no soy nada** – ambas se fundieron en un abrazo, por lo demás necesitado

\- **Shuu eso no va a pasar si?, tu tienes la custodia completa de Emma, ella misma te dio ese poder , además tienes como mejor amiga a la mejor abogada del mundo** – trataba de hacerla sonreír, con uno de sus dedos le quitaba las lágrimas – **ya Berry tranquila, solo está aquí, eso no quiere decir que quiera recuperarla**

\- **Donde la viste?** , **conversaste con ella?**

**\- Es la nueva arquitecta de la constructora, tuve que llevarle el contrato, aunque hubo algo que me llamo la atención, ya no se llama Quinn Fabray – **vio a la morena fruncir su ceño**\- sino Elise Stone **

**\- Elise Stone, pero porque? , no entiendo**

**\- Yo men… - **se quedó en silencio al ver que una pequeña rubia se había despertado y llegaba a ellas restregando sus ojitos y con un osito de peluche bajo su brazo **– pero miren quien se dignó a despertar** – la morena de inmediato miro hacia atrás para ver a su hija que aún estaba media dormida parada en el pasillo-

\- **Hey dormilona, tienes hambre?–** su hija caminó en modo de zombie a ella y se trepaba a sus piernas , de inmediato comenzó a acariciarle su pelo, la niña recostó su cabeza en el hombro y la sintió asentir a lo que pregunto – **ok, entonces vamos a cenar – ** se levantó con su hija en sus brazo y miro a la latina, con una solo mirada Rachel le advertía que la conversación aún no había terminado.

Mientras tanto una rubia se encontraba cenando en la habitación de su hotel en donde se hospedada, sabía que tenía que buscar en donde vivir, pero como debía viajar mañana a primera hora a supervisar los terrenos del nuevo complejo hotelero del cual ella estaba a cargo, tuvo que dejar esa tarea aplazada por una semana más.

Observaba su plato, hace más de diez minutos que estaba con el tenedor en el y sencillamente no comía, el volver a ver a Santana y las palabras que le dijo, la hizo pensar que no sería fácil reencontrarse con Rachel y Emma, ella tenía un plan, pero no estaba saliendo como lo había calculado, suspiro moviendo nuevamente el tenedor y está vez corriendo el plato, no tenía hambre, su vida era vacía y ella lo sabía, consiguió todas sus metas profesionales que siempre se propuso, ha viajado a cada parte que siempre soñó, pero al final, al final seguía sintiendo sola, en ese momento no pudo reprimir un recuerdo que siempre la acechaba.

**-Flashback –**

\- **Rachel, necesito hablar contigo** – la morena estaba guardando sus cosas en el casillero cuando la rubia supo que era el momento de hablar y encarar la situación

\- **Hey tu, no me vas a dar un beso de buenos días** – cerró sus ojos, estiro sus labios, para recibir como de costumbre los labios de su amor, pero eso no paso, abrió sus ojos y vio a su novia con una cara que le advertían que estaba en problemas – **mmm me vas a retar por algo?** – sonreía pero la rubia no le contesto a esa sonrisa – **por lo visto si es serio, quieres hablar acá o vamos a otra parte? **

\- **Es mejor que lo hablemos fuera del instituto, no te importa perder este día de clases?** – la morena negó y se marcharon, se subieron al auto de la más bajita y así en silencio durante todo el trayecto llegaron a un parque que estaba en las afueras de Lima, siempre iban ahí, era como su lugar secreto de las dos y eso les encantaba, se bajaron del automóvil y caminaron a uno de los arboles más grande que tenía ese lugar, para taparse del sol, una vez sentadas, la rubia miro a Rachel que estaba jugando con el pasto que sacaba, respiro profundamente y dijo lo que llevaba días guardando – **Estoy embarazada**

**\- **la morena sintió que le tiraban miles de baldes con agua fría encima, no podía creer lo que escuchaba, ella solo tenía 16 años, faltaban unos meses para los 17, pero aun así sentía que era un niña, una niña que era lo suficientemente grande para hacer cosas de adultos, pensó, y que ahora eso traía como consecuencia un hijo, un hijo que ella no tenía la menor idea como cuidar o que hacer, enfoco su atención al abdomen plano, todavía de Quinn, fue subiendo hasta mirar los hermosos ojos de su novia, quien esperaba una respuesta, trago fuertemente y hablo – **seremos madres, guauuu eso es es grandioso, no te niego que me toma por sorpresa pero yo no te dejaré sola en esto mi amor, tenemos que conversar con nuestros padres, los míos estarán felices, tendrán un nieto, o nieta, bueno eso no importa ahora solo sé que ellos así como yo estarán contentos – **trato de tomarle la mano pero la rubia se lo impidió – **Que pasa?**

\- **Mi papá no quiere que lo tenga, dice que soy muy joven y va arruinarme mi vida** – desvió la mirada

\- **Y tú, que piensas? , es nuestro hijo Quinn el no tiene el derecho para decidir eso** – se levantó furiosa -

\- **Yo, yo pienso lo mismo, este bebé solo viene desordenarme mi vida, mi futuro, yo no puedo permitir que eso pase, sabes muy bien que nunca he querido formar una familia tan joven, que primero están mis estudios, viajar … **\- la morena la interrumpió

\- **Estas hablando de nuestro hijo** -

\- **Tu sabes como es mi padre el no dejara que lo tenga y yo tampoco deseo tenerlo, ENTIENDE** – grito cuando la morena iba hablar –

\- **Entonces porque me cuentas?, para que me ilusionas con un hijo que no llegaré a conocer** –

\- Veía como a la morena se le caían las lágrimas y a ella se le rompió el corazón, pero era ahora o nunca –** tengo una idea **

**\- Fin Flashback –**

El sonido de su celular hizo que la rubia dejara esos recuerdos de lado, en solo ver el nombre que aparecía en el identificador sus nervios afloraron – **alguna novedad?** …. **Muy bien, me puedes mandar la dirección en un mensaje? … muchas gracias** – colgó la llamada , observando un punto fijo en la pared, era el momento de volver a verla

\- **Entonces, mi mamá no me dejo ver quien ganaba, porque dijo que se podían tardar horas y horas, a que si mami?** – Emma no había parado de hablar de su gran día con su morena madre a su tía Santana, quien la miraba embobada por cada gesto que hacía su sobrina

\- **Tú mamá es una aburrida, si fuera por mi aún estaríamos viendo quien ganaba la competencia entre esos dos caracoles** – le sacaba la lengua a su amiga

\- **Podemos hacerlo el próximo domingo tía?** – con sus ojitos del gato con botas le preguntaba

\- **Claro que sí, el próximo domingo tendremos una nueva carrera entre esos bichos … caracoles, perdón **– corrigió ya que Emma la vio con cara de pocos amigos

\- **Bueno bueno, creo que ya es hora de dormir, es tarde y mañana, usted señorita** – le pico la nariz – **tiene clases, así que despídete de tu tía, para que vayamos a la lavar los dientes, poner piyama y a la cama**.

\- **Si mami … buenas noches tía San, te amo** – varios besos en la mejillas se ganó la latina, cuando ella le correspondió con un , "te amo mas"

Unos minutos más tarde salía de la habitación la morena, con los ojos llorosos, Santana sabía perfectamente a que se debía pero ella no iba a permitir que alejen a Emma de ellas y menos que su amiga sufra nuevamente.

\- **Ya se durmió?** – pregunta tonta pensó

\- **Si, tiene miles de cuentos, pero al final siempre pide el mismo , la Bella…**

\- **Y la bestia **– termino la latina – **lo sé … Rachel **

\- **No San, no quiero hablar más, sé que debemos, pero no quiero ni puedo, no por hoy, solo deseo olvidarme por un momento de que ella regresó**

\- **Aún la amas?** –

La morena abrió la boca, pero la volvió a cerrar, esa pregunta llevaba cinco años haciéndosela y ella no tenía la menor idea que responder, su corazón bloqueo cualquier sentimiento hacía Quinn, los guardo bajo siete llaves, pero los elimino? , ni ella lo sabía.

Quinn miraba la dirección y el número que estaba en su celular, levantaba y bajaba su vista para corroborar por décima vez si era la puerta correcta, suspiro pesadamente, se puso un mechón rebelde detrás de la oreja , cerró sus ojos y se armó de valor, avanzo dos pasos más y tocó el timbre, era momento de sanar heridas, solo unos segundos y la puerta se abrió

\- **Quinn? ….**

**Muchas gracias Pao Vargas por tus comentarios :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo IV: Reencontrándonos**

\- **Quinn?** – la mujer que estaba al frente suyo no podía creer lo que veía después de tantos años ahí estaba ella

\- **Hola Mamá** – contesto tímidamente, no importa cuánto años tengas, siempre que estés con tu madre, vas a sentir que volviste hacer niña y eso era lo que sentía en ese momento Quinn, tenía 22 años, pero necesitaba ese abrazo que ahora le estaba regalando su mamá

**\- Oh Dios mío, hija, estas aquí no lo puedo creer** – ambas lloraban de alegría por reencontrarse después de 3 años sin verse, una vez que la rubia termino la secundaria viajo a Italia a estudiar arquitectura, el primero año ambas viajaban a verse, ya sea por vacaciones o fiestas, pero luego que su madre se divorciará de Russel todo cambio – **pero vamos pasa mi amor, pasa – **se hacía a un lado de la puerta – **cuando llegaste?**

**\- Ayer en la noche, perdón por venir a esta hora, pero mañana viajo por cosas del trabajo y necesitaba verte** – contestaba la rubia, observando la decoración de ese pequeño departamento que no tenía nada que ver con la lujosa casa que tenían en Lima, se detuvo ante unas fotografías – **es, es ella? – **en sus manos tenía un cuadro en donde salía una pequeña rubiecita, de piel blanca y ojos marrones, quien sonreía abrazada a Judy , sin darse cuenta unas lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, al ver a su madre asentir

\- **Es igual a ti cuando tenía tu edad**\- llego al lado de su hija para abrazarla – **Rachel deja que venga a verme dos días a la semana y cuando ella tiene alguna emergencia en el hospital me pide que la cuide, ha hecho una gran labor como madre – **

**\- Lo se… siempre quiso tener una familia, su sueño eran 8 hijos –** sonreía al recordar las cosas que su novia le decía, después de unos segundos en silencio la rubia habló – **vine a recuperarlas – **soltó, Judy se asombró pero entendió que era tiempo de apoyar a su hija de la forma que no lo hizo en el pasado

\- **Buenos días dormilona** – tiraba de su cobija – **Emma debes levantarte, ya es tarde y debes tomar desayuno** – la niña más se agarraba de sus sabanas **– mi amor, por favor** – nada seguía durmiendo como si nada pasará – **EMMA TE LEVANTAS O TE QUEDAS SIN JUEGOS CON LA TIA SAN **– de un salto salió de su cama

**\- Buenos días mami** – beso en la mejilla a su mamá acompañado de un abrazo y se fue derecho al baño – **apura mamá vamos a llegar tarde **– asomándose en la puerta le reclamaba a su madre que había quedado embobada viéndola

\- **Me tienes loca, lo sabes?** \- movia su cabeza de un lado al otro cuando su hija presumidamente le dijo que si, hasta en eso se te pareces a Quinn, pensó.

Mientras se dirigían a la escuela, la morena no dejaba de pensar como decirle a su hija la verdad sobre Quinn, Emma era pequeña no sabía de su condición, para ella, su madre era Rachel y suponía que tenía un padre como la mayoría de sus compañeras, pero del cual nunca había preguntado.

\- **Puedo mamá?** – tan metida estaba en sus pensamientos que no había prestado atención a la conversación de su hija –

**\- Que? Perdón mi amor no te escuché** – vio a su hija girar los ojos y resoplar, eso le causo gracia pero sabía que si reía Emma se iba a enojar, así que reprimió una carcajada

**\- Porque los adultos son tan difíciles** – preguntaba mirando al cielo – **te decía que si puedo quedarme esta noche a dormir donde mi abuela Judy, ahí tengo ropa y me puede venir a dejar al colegio mañana**

**\- Me quieres dejar sola?** – miraba a su hija con carita triste, la pequeña negó con la cabeza – **entonces?, porque te quieres quedar a dormir?**

**\- Porque me da pena que siempre este sola, no tiene a nadie que la vaya a ver, solo nosotras** – su hija tenía un corazón gigante y siempre estaba preocupada de la gente a su alrededor, eso la llenaba de orgullo –

\- **Hoy tengo turno hasta tarde en el hospital, iba a pedirle a Reagan que te venga buscar y se quede contigo hasta que llegue, pero si quieres y tu abuela puede, si te puedes quedar con ella** – el pequeño cuerpo de Emma se estrelló sobre el suyo- **pero debes prometerme que vas a hacer tus tareas y dormir temprano, promesa? – **

**\- Promesa mamá** – juntaban sus meñiques

\- **Muy bien …** \- nuevamente siguieron su camino tomadas de la mano, hasta que llegaron al colegio - **Llegamos princesa, voy a llamar a Judy para decirle que te quedas con ella, Reagan te vendrá a buscar y te llevará para allá, bueno?** – una vez que su hija se despidió con un fuerte abrazo y un te amo, marco el número **\- Alo, Judy, hola como estas? … nosotras estamos bien gracias por preguntar, te llamaba porque Emma quiere quedarse a dormir esta noche contigo, hay algún problema con eso? … perfecto, no, no te preocupes, Reagan la pasará a buscar y ella la llevará a tu casa, ok, muchas gracias, yo iré en la mañana para traerla a la escuela … nos vemos Judy que tengas buen día** – luego de colgar, se dio cuenta que la voz de la mujer se notaba más entusiasmada que de costumbre, le dio alegría escucharla así, ya que desde hace años los únicos momentos que la había visto sonreír era cuando estaba con Emma. Emprendió rumbo nuevamente a su departamento ya que su turno en el hospital ese día comenzaba pasado el mediodía, observo su reloj, eran apenas las 9 de la mañana – suspiro- cambio el rumbo de trayecto, unas cuatro cuadras más y llegó al lugar

\- **Ando buscando a una guapa mesera que prepara el mejor café de New York la conoce?** – le preguntó a una chica que se encontraba limpiando una mesa

\- **mmm no , iré a preguntar, si se encuentra** – sonrío

\- **Hola** – besó su mejilla – **como estas? , está desocupada?** – Reagan le contesto que sí y se sentó en la mesa que ya estaba totalmente limpia

\- **Yo estoy muy bien, no se si puedes decir lo mismo **– le dijo al ver la cara de la morena

\- **Tanto se me nota?** – respiro –

\- **No se si se nota o si te conozco mucho, pero me doy cuenta que algo no anda muy bien… me equivoco? –**

**\- Ella volvió -**

\- **Quien volvió?** **… no me digas que tu loca admiradora que te mandaba sus bragas al hospital jajajaja , deberías poner una demanda, eso no es normal** – la morena negó **– no?, entonces quién?**

\- **Quinn, la otra madre de Emma** – hundió su cabeza en sus manos

\- **Pero, como, ósea la viste? , ya hablaste con ella?** – Reagan se sentó a su lado, ella conocía toda la historia y siempre le pareció cobarde la manera de actuar de la rubia

\- **No, la vio Santana, ahora será su compañera de trabajo** \- levanto su cabeza y miro a la chica a su lado, la conocía hace tres años desde que Emma tuvo ese accidente en el parque y ella calmo su llanto con ese pastel, desde ese día se hicieron amigas y algo más, pero sin nombre ni ataduras, ambas tenían una relación meramente sexual, Reagan no creía en el compromiso, pero tampoco le gustaba andar de cama en cama, por eso al conocer a Rachel le pareció perfecta, la morena tenía su hija y no tenía tiempo para salir a fiestas y menos para andar conociendo mujeres, pero ambas tenían necesidades que cubrir, por eso luego que una noche en donde Emma se quedó a dormir con Judy y ellas por insistencia de Santana salieron a tomar algo, Reagan se atrevió a besarla, cuando Rachel la fue a dejar a su casa, le dijo que no la amaba ni estaba enamorada de ella, que si la quería, así , como una amiga, pero que no podían negar la atracción sexual que sentían una por la otra, por lo mismo se dejaron llevar y comenzaron esa relación extraña para algunos, necesaria para ellas.

-** Para que regresa después de tantos años? Que busca? No entiendo** –

\- **Ni yo, hasta ahora no ha intentado contactarse con nosotras, no sé cuánto tiempo lleva acá, según Santana pocos días ya que estaba viviendo en Londres hace algunas semanas atrás nada mas o bueno eso era lo que sabíamos de ella, a no ser que Judy nos haya mentido **– ahora que lo pensaba no era buena idea que Emma vaya a dormir con su abuela ese día, que pasaría si se la encuentra?

\- **Ey en que piensas?** – le pasaba una mano por sus ojos

\- **Hoy Emma se queda con ella a dormir, con Judy, tengo miedo que Quinn esté allá y la vea** -

\- **Se queda con ella? ,pensé que hoy era su canguro jajajaj**a – Rachel le comento por qué no iba hacer así esa noche – **esa niña es un amor, si haces así a los bebés, tan lindos y tiernos, pido uno eh? … es broma es broma – **dijo al ver la cara de espanto que puso la morena – **Entonces, te quedas sola esta noche, podría ir a verte y sacarte el estrés** – le susurro de manera sensual

\- **Lo siento Reagan, pero no creo que tenga cabeza para eso en estos momentos** – se lamentó, besando las manos de su compañera

\- **Lo sé, no te preocupes yo entiendo, no quieres que te vaya hacer compañía? , sin ninguna otra intención lo juro** – resalto cuando vio a la morena levantar su ceja

\- **No, necesito un tiempo a solas** –

**\- Ok, comprendo, quieres un café? …. **

Quinn caminaba por las calles de la ciudad y se abrazaba a sí misma, esa mañana en New York estaba más helada que de costumbre, en unas horas más tendría que viajar a Los Angeles por tres días, pero ella necesitaba un café con urgencia, observaba varios locales pero ninguno le llamaba la atención para entrar, hasta que uno en particular lo hizo pero no por la fachada ni muchos menos por la decoración sino por la persona que se encontraba ahí, su corazón se agito y sus manos comenzaron a sudar, ella se debatía si entrar o esperar el momento justo, como lo había planeado -sonrío con burla- sus planes no iban a acorde a lo determinado así que nada perdía, dio un gran respiro y entro a esa cafetería.

Dos mujeres se encontraban sentadas, riendo, una le acariciaba el cabello a la otra lo que hizo fruncir el ceño a la rubia, una de ellas se dio cuenta de su presencia y elevo su mirada

**\- Necesita, algo? –**

**\- No, yo solo ….**

**\- Quinn?, que mierda haces acá?** – se levantó de golpe

**\- Hola Rachel ….**

**Muchas gracias por los comentarios, guest, Quinn fue la que se quedo embarazada...****ahí esta el capitulo 4, espero lo disfruten :D saludos y Feliz día de San Valentin ! **


End file.
